Bloody Sakura
by litaannkino
Summary: First time writing here. He could still remember how it felt to die Rated for mild language and gory. R & R ShoJudai.
1. Death and love

Chapter 1  
100 years ago…there was peace. Harmony and balance described the world that existed in those days. Human and creatures of the dark coexisted in tranquility in the land. But like all good things, this came to a violent end. No one really knows what had happened…only the legends speak of Master clans among the creatures that linger about. Three names stand out amongst these…the three grand duelists: Mutuo, Kaiba and Jonouichi…and claim that they along with their kin, shall raise again to bring about a new age of equality.

Jaden slept quietly in his dorm room. He felt around to feel his surroundings. He opened his chocolate brown eyes and took in the moonlight. He groaned and took a deep breath, it was another beautiful night…another boring day had gone by without a hitch. He looked over at the alarm clock; 1:30 am. It was much too early for breakfast, heck the staff was quite asleep at that hour…even that bastard of a chancellor would be in La-la Land…Jaden tried to sleep, but to no avail…it was as if someone called out to him to leave. He snuck off his shirt and took another long breath. The night was truly enchanting, the moon glowing like a white sun and the stars flickered on and on.

He suddenly felt invisible hands caress his bare chest; silent kisses drop on his back, glass shards pierce his flesh. "Let me go…whatever you are!" he demanded as the creature licked the navel of his neck. Syrus woke up with a start and looked down. He stared as something bite Jaden's shoulder and render him unconscious. He grabbed a pillow and yelled, "Bite something your own size!" and threw the pillow right to the face. The creature let go of its prey and ripped the pillow into shreds, causing a maelstrom of goose feathers. In the confusion, Syrus grabbed Jaden and hid them behind the three-floor bunk bed, hoping that Chumley wouldn't wake up. Fortunately, the boy slept like a rock, so no worries there. "Come out, kiddies! I just want to play," A relatively young voice smirked as Syrus held Jaden close. He felt the tears swell in his eyes and let them flow down his face onto his near dead friend. He felt the blood squish and drip on his small hands. He hoped that death would be swift. Suddenly he felt a cold gentle hug come from behind. He couldn't see who it was, but his voice gave him reassurance. "Rex, quit it! You're scaring the poor things to death," it said. The other creature called Rex straightened and chuckled before saying, "C'mon! I need to feed every once in a while."  
"You fed last night."  
"Well I am a growing vampie, eh Leon?"

"You bit right to bone!"  
"Sorry! Remind me to fuck you better next time!"  
Leon held the boys close and kept quiet. "Forgive my lover, he has no self control. My name is Leon Schroder," he said as he sat down. Syrus relaxed and fell asleep…last thing he heard was "Damn it Rex! Why did you spell him?"

"WAKE UP YOU!" Chumley's voice boomed. Jaden woke up groggily. "What hour is it?" he asked with a cut voice.

"Gee I dunno, maybe 10:30 am!"

"What! What about Syrus? And class?"  
"Dude, you're in the hospital wing. People were saying you two were dead. Blood and gore all over the place."  
"What about Syrus?" Jaden asked worriedly. Chumley looked down at the floor and murmured, "He didn't make it."  
"HE WHAT?"  
"When they found you…well, he's at the autopsy area of the hospital."  
Jaden got off the bed and ran as fast as he could to the Autopsy. His heart sunk as he saw as they placed the white blanket over that gentle face he came to cherish. He could almost see him breathe and blink his eyes…to wake up again…He was dead…"SY!" he yelled as he punched the acrylic glass. Tears swelled up as he stared at the corpse. He could see the cold dried blood on his neck, bite marks and trails of crimson envelope his tiny wrists. Someone had killed him in cold blood. Jaden fell to his knees and whimpered. Another figure ran down the hall towards him. It was Zane, Syrus' older brother, and he didn't looked good. "Jaden is it true?" he asked in a broken cold voice. Jaden didn't dare look up and nodded. He tiredly got up and started to walk away when he heard Zane's yells and cries. That thing Rex killed him…and he was going to pay dearly for that.


	2. Kiss and never tell

**A/n**: Chappie 2's up and running! I'm sorry for not adding the copyrights on the first chapter. I just didn't know what i was doing.  
**Warning:** Fluff and blood, and a character deathconverge in this chapter...mwa hahaha!

**all chracters (c) Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
That night in the Autopsy…  
In the cold dark room, a small light flickered. A sudden chill ran through the room and raised the blanket on top of the dead boy. Immediately, his eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around his surroundings. This wasn't his room, this was the morgue, but why was he there?  
"I died?" he said as scratched his head. He then noticed the bites on his wrists.  
_Yes, I did die…but I died protecting someone I held dear …_he thought smiling.  
"So what now? Heaven?" he asked as he slipped out of the table.  
"Not even close," that same dark lusting voice said.  
He turned and saw the legendary duelist Rex Raptor sit quietly on the window brim.  
"You are an immortal blood sucker kid," he answered plainly as he threw a bag.  
Syrus caught it and stared at it. It was a blood bag and it drew him sudden desire to drink it all. Savagely, he ripped the seal and drank it whole, letting remnants drip down his chin.  
"Damn! You were hungry!" the older creature exclaimed with a sly smile. "What did you do to me!" the fearing boy asked as the blood dribbled into his pale throat and into his collarbone.  
"Nuthin' just following orders…" he said coldly as he leaped out the window and disappeared into the night.  
Syrus stared at his bloody hands and started to cry. But even his tears were made of blood. He wanted to go to him so badly, to tell him he was all right, to tell how much he loved him.

Jaden sat still…he stared at the cold steel knife he had stolen from the kitchen. It was completely covered in dark crimson liquid. He griped his shirt with slashed wrists, tears running down his face. He wanted to go away…He had heard many times the words ring in his ears,  
"I hate you…I hate you." He wanted to stop…He felt a shadow gently loom over him and caress his bloodied back.  
"Go away…" he whispered as he reached out for the knife. He felt the shadow lie against him and touch his outstretched hand.  
"I love you, Jaden," it whispered as it relaxed. He turned to see those lovely gray eyes stare back at his.  
For that one moment, their lips touched. Jaden enjoyed that simple pleasure most people took for granted. He reluctantly let go, fearing that Syrus would disappear…but he didn't.  
"Jaden, I'm here…" he whispered as he drew another kiss, this time letting everything he felt loose.  
"Sy…you're dead…I saw you…" Jaden whimpered between the passionate kiss. Syrus let go and stared into his chocolate eyes. He could still drown in them; he still felt that gentle burning within him. His own were filling up with bloody tears, he didn't want to tell him he was a newborn vampire; a killer born from that gruesome murder. "  
Yes, Jaden," he said as touched his face with his pale hands, quietly cutting Jaden's face.  
"I am dead…"  
"Then why are you here, talking to me? Is this some sick dream I'm having? A dream that I hope to wake up? Tell me!" he demanded as he held the vampire's hand…  
Blood tears dripped from Syrus and onto his hand. "Dear God, I wish it were! A dream in which we could both wake up and laugh about! How I wish it were, Jaden!" he cried as he stared down to the floor, letting the tears fall upon the floor.  
"Then explain why I'm not dead myself?" Jaden demanded in a cold voice. Syrus stared once again into those eyes he adored and looked down.  
"You too are damned, little one," Rex's voice boomed.  
"You! You did this to Sy! Come here and face me like the monster that you are!" Jaden challenged.  
Syrus jolted and held the brunette firmly. "No!" He then turned to Rex's shadow, pleading, "Please, don't touch him! Instead, take it out on me!"  
"SY!"  
He turned to Jaden and smiled sadly as he walked to Rex, "Don't worry about me Jaden…ever again…I'll be alright."  
Jaden tried to reach for his hand, but he was gone…along with that monster. He stared out the four-story window and could see the figures walk away. This was his last chance to catch up.  
"Hey you! Give Sy back in exchange for my life!" Rex looked up regally as he held a hysterical Syrus back.  
"Very well then, do it! Prove to this infernal creature," he said as he held Syrus' face with a clawed hand in place, "that you're willing to meet death for him."  
He nodded and leapt out the window…knowing fully well this was the ultimate sacrifice. He smiled…the last thing he heard was Syrus' childish voice calling his name one last time.


	3. Nothing but you

A/n: Alrighty! Chapter 3 is up an' running! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming!  
Asusual, certain scenes are gory/angsty/etc... are in this fic.  
Pardon the shortness of the chapter...it just felt right this way! XD

**All characters (c) KAzuki Takahashi**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh dear, he really did go and kill himself for you…"Rex said in a rather interested tone. Syrus stood dead still, completely overtaken with horror and grief. He fell to his knees in tears, his gray eyes glazed with stupor. Rex then pushed the small child onto the grass. Syrus then began to sob violently. "C'mon now! Can't keep good dinner waiting!"  
"How dare you say that after what he did?" he managed to say between sobs.

"Easy I just do," he answered as he walked over Jaden. A sudden fit of rage drew power from within Syrus and he reached the dying boy. "You will not touch a hair on him, or I will kill you like the beast that you are!" he yelled, covering Jaden with his body.

"My word, then the love is mutual!" Rex roared in laughter.  
"Now step aside, or die with him!" he demanded as he slapped little Syrus to the ground again.  
Syrus glared and rose to Rex's level. "I am my own beast…you are not the boss of me." Suddenly he could hear the gentle beating of the heart. He hastily covered his ears as Rex grinned as wide as a serial killer's.

"Rex, he does have a point…"a soothing voice interrupted.

They both turned around to see Leon sit on a nearby tree branch.  
"Ah my lover, you missed me!" Rex exclaimed as Leon fell right into his arms.  
"Actually I grew worried you might screw something up…"he said, while merely glancing at Jaden clinging to a mere threat of life and Syrus sob quietly with blood tears running down his darling face.  
"And I was completely right. Rex, have you no humanity left?" he cooed into Rex's ear, drawing a deep red blush onto his face.  
"Y'know damn well that's true, my demon…"he replied.  
Leon glared and slipped from their embrace. He walked gently to the children and kneeled besides them. "Forgive him once more, he's normally a nice fellow," he said as he pulled his long sleeve up to reveal his wrist.  
"Be a good friend and open his mouth," Leon commanded as he bit it and drew blood. Syrus obeyed, making each movement even clumsier than the first from the fear of loosing his beloved.  
"You do know that this will damn your friend for eternity…just like you?" Leon whispered as he brought the miniature blood fountain to Jaden's lips. Syrus nodded,  
"But unlike me…he'll be alive…"he said as smiled and held Jaden close.  
"Everything will be alright…we'll be together again."


	4. Love and blood

Chapter 4  
A good two weeks had passed since the tragedies had happened…and almost no one seemed to remember a thing. It was as if Syrus was never even touched, let alone killed. He did look a bit paler that normal, but his brother Zane, who did remember, was just glad to have his little brother back. Leon simply said not to worry; the spell inflicted upon the school was merely suppressing the fact that he had passed on. And of course, there was the issue of love…it was a quiet night after they had both fed well. The cat demon Jaden lay down on the luscious grass under the full moon.  
"That brothel had some nice dinner, eh, Syrus?" he asked as he took a nice long breath. Syrus sat down by his side and merely nodded. He gently put his hand on his. "J…remember what I said back when I was 'born'?" he said under his breath, an even blush ran across his face.  
Jaden smiled as he agreed. "You better believe I do…" He quietly motioned for him to lie down with him. The smaller boy agreed mutely and gently fell on his friend's chest. He could hear that wonderful heart of his beat strongly again.  
"Sy, you're cold." he heard Jaden whisper as he felt his arm hold him close.  
"I'll always be cold..."the child-killer whispered back, tears filling up in his eyes.  
He drew up some courage to say, "Jaden, I…"but he closed his mouth and smiled…Feeding always made his friend sleepy. He rose and touched his face, thinking, "I want you to feed off me…not some whore or rat from the street. Just me." He mustered up some more courage and laid a quick peck on his lips. He then fell on him again, whispering sweet nothings to soothe his demon lover's dreams; since he really need not sleep anymore…he was still dead.

Jaden woke up with a start the next day. He quickly realized he was in his dorm room because of Chumley's distinctive odor of grilled cheeseburgers. He looked at his hands; they were still clawed. Right next to him slept his beloved vampire peacefully. As he removed some stray hairs from that eternally childish face, he thought about his new life and how it came to be…

All he could remember was jumping to his death for his friend's freedom. He could still remember how he closed his eyes for one last time. He remembered how it felt to die. But at the same time…he knew from the bottom of his heart that he would do it all over again, if just to save Syrus from his retched fate. But now, at least, they shared an equal curse…He had been "reborn" as a cat demon…and a very strong one at that. His senses heightened, he could smell prey or trouble before seeing it. He needed to feed every once in a while of the human flesh, but that was avoidable at times. Sometimes, the hunger would be too much that he would bite himself to keep at bay. Blood would stain his lips every other night, his hands dripping of it, someone's flesh clinging from his teeth. He never killed anyone, a fact he was very proud of. He merely took what he needed, a quick bite off of some limb no bigger than a wolf cub.  
At the same time he was given free reign of his actions…as long as he paid the consequences. He loved brothels for that matter…no one seemed to mind a boy walk in and actually pay for the act. To say the least, ever since becoming what he was, he had been too promiscuous with females. And he knew Syrus was appalled to this…Syrus made him laugh every time he pouted and tried to ignore him by walking through the front door. He would always stop whatever he was doing and follow him. Syrus would glare at him and remain quiet as he sat down, usually with a big fat juicy rat in his hand. It was a rather stupid question why he always got mad at him…Syrus loved him.

Jaden touched the vampire's still face lovingly, as thought not to interrupt his sleep.  
Without meaning to at all, he whispered audibly, "I don't know if I can really love someone at all, Sy…I just don't know…"  
Syrus whimpered and woke up. He quickly turned his face to not let his tears be shown and whispered back,  
"Then what we live in is a lie?"  
Jaden cupped his face with both hands, giving total surrender to him. He noticed the tears and began to wipe them with his thumb.  
"I don't know what love is…is it an emotion, a want, a need?"  
Syrus slipped a gentle kiss on his lips and said in a childish, but sensuous manner,

"It's all three and more…Jaden, I loved you since the first day we met."  
"Then how did you know?" Jaden asked as he ran his hands down his back, drawing sighs and groans.  
"I knew because I wanted to be with you…"he whispered as he slipped his shirt off.   
"I wanted to touch you…" he continued, drawing closer to his beloved, interlocking their hands.

"I wanted to kiss you…" he added, placing kisses on his lips, his forehead, his navel and his shirted chest. Jaden trembled at this much emotion. He could feel his blood boil and his inner body burn. He blushed heavily and pushed Syrus onto the mattress. Just as he reached to kiss him back, the door opened…and a very shocked Zane stood in the doorway. Both boys stared at the older one, fear and passion running through their half naked bodies.

"If you guys are going to do the nasty…please leave a warning for others to see…Syrus, I want to talk to you…NOW." Zane said and closed the door with a loud angry bang. Both boys stared at each other and began to laugh.  
"Holy shit, your brother wants my head!" Jaden roared between laughs.  
"I think so too! I mean did you see the look on his face?" Syrus giggled as he hugged Jaden, and hid his face to prevent a fit of laughter. "Go, before he gets angrier at both of us," he whispered as he left one more kiss on his beloved's lips.


	5. Red invitation

**A/n:** Forgive the long overdue update. Thank you for all the lovely reviews (though you probably didn't like the 4th chapter all that much ; ). Onward on!

Oh and finally, Zane's appearance in this twisted little romance. (one of the reviewers was asking about him...here you go!). As you will notice, this has a character that doesn't belong and it's not the OC. 'Tis Saya; she is from the hit anime movie **Blood: the Last Vampire** (good horror movie).  
Long story short: This is a sort of a crossover with just one character

**All character except Saya and Zara (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Saya (c) I.G. Studio  
Zara (c) Me.**

* * *

Outside, three seemingly young women stood in awe, drool dripping from their mouths.

"I can't wait to initiate them!" the eldest looking, an albino haired lady with a gentle kimono, gleefully said.  
"For what guilt-free porn? Good idea", the second eldest, a sandy haired maiden, giggled.  
The third, a pale creature with blood red eyes and chocolate colored hair, merely stared at the children with a sad smile.  
"What is wrong Saya?" the second asked.  
"They will learn to feed excessively…until one of them kills the other. I fear that my kindred will not live, Serenity," Saya whispered as she touched the pristine glass.  
The albino sat quietly and nodded. "He does seem weak of heart. But the other…the demon…he is weak of soul," she added.  
"Oh c'mon! They love and lust for each other. Can't you feel that too, you gloomy hags!"  
Serenity scorned at her lifelong friends.  
"Maybe Serenity's right…but I can't shake off the feeling that something terrible is going to happen…" Saya said as they left.

* * *

"SYRUS TRUESDALE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING— wait, don't even finish that!" Zane yelled at his younger dead brother. Blood tears began to cloud his vision, he tried to talk, but nothing came.

"I…just…I dunno…" he said between quiet whimpers.  
Zane glared for a moment, but then his demeanor changed into a sad one. "I keep forgetting that I almost lost a little brother," he said as he held his brother close tightly.

"You're not the only one…" Syrus whispered on his brother's chest. He loved Zane and knew he was being strong for the both of them. He wanted to go and kiss his lips in order to comfort him the ultimate way…to make him a vampire…but that would kill his brother and his last shred of humanity.

"Forgive me for barging in on you and Jaden…"he heard Zane whisper apologetically.  
Syrus smiled warmly and responded, "It was good you did…I didn't know what to do next. Got any advice?"  
Zane stared incredulously at his smiling brother. "Well I don't think I was planning you _that _kind of advice until you were, say, married!"  
"Brother, you knew I loved Jaden and you know damn well we wouldn't marry"

"That part, our parents will never approve," Zane sighed.

"BROTHER!"

"Quiet down, Sy. I just came by to give you this," the elder said, then giving him an enveloped addressed to him.

"Be careful…something big is about to happen…and it will drag you and Jaden into it…" Zane warned as he ruffled his undead brother's hair.

"I promise I'll be all right…it's you I'm always worried about," Syrus said as he hugged his brother again and left running.

"I sure hope that…" Zane whispered to himself as the icy winter winds gave their first breaths.

* * *

Jaden lay quietly on the messy bed, without moving a single muscle. He closed his eyes and fell into deep slumber. He felt his body shiver at the sudden breeze whistling throughout the room. He jolted awake when he felt that damn presence again.

"Welcome back to the living, child…" Rex's voice boomed.

"Whaddaya want from me? You leave Syrus alone!" the demon-child demanded.

"Leave my little child-whore? I don't think so…I do adore tormenting him…" Rex said as he bit a rat and drank its blood. After draining it dry and bare, he threw the miniature corpse at Jaden.

"Eat it…it's good for you," he mumbled as he turned to face the moon.

After eating it whole, he said, "Who owns you, Rex? You used to be a great duelist…"

Rex stared at the moon with blood-red eyes and answered, "Yes, one of the best in the old days…Damn, they were good days…Demons, vampires, human, you name it…we lived in harmony…until It came…"

Jaden could see the characteristic blood tears stream down the killer's face, as though he were still alive.  
"What was 'It'?" he dared to ask.

"You wouldn't understand…it was a bloody battle…most of our people never got to see the light of day ever again."

"My people?"

Rex glared at the boy and his ignorance. "You haven't received the invitation yet…Boy, Yugi will pissed…" he then snickered.

"YUGI, AS IN YUGI MOUTO? HE'S ONE OF US?" Jaden exclaimed as Syrus entered. Syrus jumped in surprised and covered his mouth to stop his yelp.

"Duh! He's the one that ordered your murders!" Rex scoffed as he leapt out the windows, leaving the two boys in horror and shock.

* * *

**A/n:** CLIFFHANGER! Man I'm evil! Yes, Yugi sent for them to die...w00t. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	6. Ballroom Meeting

**A/N:** Damn it took me this long to finish the damn chapter! I just wanted to make it feel just right for me. Yay! the murder plot is revealed! Mwa hahahah! in other news...I think i'll take an even longer hiatus from this fic. I just gotta put everything together and see how it plays. And since a little self-promotion didn't kill anyone:

Visit my webpage (in my profile) to see a little painting I made of Syrus (it does not suck! I swear!) Just Copy-Paste this on the Browser address and enjoy!

**All characters are (c) Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Jaden Yuki just stood there…His whole body completely numbed, his blood cold and his eyes glazed with adrenaline. Syrus Truesdale, on the other hand, wasn't so strong. He fell into his already shaking knees and began to sob violently, blood tears dripping onto the dead floor. 

"I was murdered…I was chosen to be killed…Why?" he kept saying between harsh yelps of inner pain and anguish.

Jaden quickly leapt from the bed and sat by his lover's side. "Shh…I don't know, Sy, but…" he whispered as he touched the envelope clutched in his hand, "I think we should go to this ball…"

That night, the moon shone just as brightly as that fateful date. It was an obscure location on the island, but not impossible to find. A small area with a large mansion in ruins strangely illuminated for the occasion.

"Jaden, I've changed my mind…I don't want to go!" Syrus whimpered as he turned around to leave.

Jaden gently held his hand and suppressed a laugh. "Is it because you're wearing a dress?"

"THE INVITATION CALLED FOR A HETERO COUPLE OR NO ENTRY" Syrus yelled as blushed and pulled down the frills. True, Syrus was wearing a sort of modern black kimono with a short skirt and frilly lace.

"You were the only one that could fit into Alexis's dress and actually look good," Jaden said, as he pulled on the little vampire softly forward.

"Jaden…" Syrus said as he rested on his chest, blood tears swelling up.

The cat demon then cupped his face and raised it up to his level. "This may be the only chance we'll get to solving your murder…"

"I know…but what if the truth isn't what I want…that I died for an honorable reason…or maybe it was because I was such a terrible duelist, y'know, since he is the King of games…" Syrus reasoned, only to be interrupted by Jaden's lips upon his own.

"Sy, trust me, we'll be fine," Jaden whispered to his beloved as they parted.

Inside the ruins was like a whole new world. Red curtains dangled upon richly decorated windows. The smell of blood was intense, but well hidden behind the luscious smell of rose and wine. Hundreds of creatures danced, drank and enjoyed themselves. Syrus was entranced with the classic music that the orchestra played while Jaden couldn't stop drooling over the delicacies on the tables. Just as he headed towards them, his beloved tugged him to stay.

"What's wrong, Sy?"

"I dunno…it's something in the air…"he answered as he held his hand tightly.

Jaden quickly put an arm around him and kissed his forehead to calm him down. "Everything will be all right…you'll see…"

The couple quickly noticed something…this was not a normal ball. Demons of every kind and every size ate flesh while the vampires drank the blood served in wine cups en masse. This wasn't the place for two young boys to be AT ALL….

Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the mansion.

"Hey, you lazy asses! How are y'all doing this enticing night?" the voice said from the second floor. Every one turned to face a young blond boy with dangerous chocolate eyes and doglike features. The boy sat regally on the border of the veranda with a devilish grin on his face with street clothes from another school. Syrus quietly squeaked as he recognized the face while Jaden just stared with his jaw wide open.

"Yo, Wheeler, when are you bringing out the whores for us?" another voice said from the gate.

"When I introduce myself. Well, people, name's Joey Wheeler, and I'm the resident Demon King for those who're new here," the blonde said, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Another person walked over to Joey and smacked his head. "One hundred years pass and you learn nothing, mutt," he said as he let his features take light, simultaneously bringing another squeak from little Syrus…

"My name's Seto Kaiba, and I am the Sorcerer King. Never cross my path unless you want to be dragon chow," he said as he walked down the grand staircase to the ball. Joey, rather annoyed, grumbled something and quickly followed suit. The creatures immediately parted ways to form a path leading to three empty thrones…

"Wait, if those are the kings of the Demon and Sorcerer tribes, where's the Vampire king?" Jaden quickly noted as Syrus began shaking uncontrollably…Rex Raptor was also going down the same stairs, with Leon by his side.

"My murderer…" he managed to say as his breath became icy.

Rex noticed the little one and smirked. "'Tis not I you search, child-killer. It is him…" he quickly whispered to Sy as he pointed to the next King.

True to his word, the Vampire king had made his appearance. With a shy grin and purple eyes glowing childishly, Yugi Mouto walked towards the stairs. The vampires regally bowed down to him as he continued down his path.

Jaden couldn't stand it…he was face to face with the thing that sent for his beloved's death and simultaneously brought upon his mortal demise. Just as he reached to grab Yugi's shirt, Syrus quickly held him down, shaking his head furiously with tears rolling down his face.

"No! You'll get killed…"

"I know…but dammit, he killed you!"

"And I am eternally sorry for that…" a little voice said from behind. They turned to face the Vampire king. He quickly held out his hand to his kin.

Suddenly the little vampire's eyes glazed over and his right eye turned red. He took Yugi's hand and followed him obediently, as if in a trance.

"Wait! Where are you taking---" Jaden said, but was cut off by Joey's bite on his neck's back, knocking him cold.

"Welcome one and all! Welcome to the Coronation ball!" Yugi announced as he raised a cup of blood up. Every sorcerer, demon and vampire turned to face the king and the two unconscious children. Syrus stood there, under a powerful spell, his new crimson eye stare upon the crowd. Some, most already grown men, even cringed and squirmed under his gaze. Jaden, on the hand, was recovering from one hell of a dog bite, and was half dazed and trembling.

"These two children are the new heirs to our forgotten kingdom!" Yugi said as he presented them with pride. The little blunette took a deep regal bow, his beloved cat demon followed although his knees couldn't hold up such force and fell onto the tile floor. He twitched and squirmed as the bite's venom took its toll. He couldn't breathe; it was as if the poison was tightening his grip on his very lungs. And the worst part was…Syrus just stood there…still under the spell Yugi had placed upon him…letting him die once again.

"Master, let me go," were the only words that escaped the vampire's mouth. "My lover is dying," he added, noticeably forcing it out from within.

Yugi smiled devilishly…his plan was working. His purple eyes shone violently, his primal instincts letting him undress Syrus as he could see the people's blood cover every corner of his little body.

Just as he reached to caress his heir's neck, the childkiller dropped onto the floor and rested on Jaden's back.

"Touch us and I will kill you like you have done so to me."

The multitude laughed as the boy made his claim. Syrus felt the rush of fear; these were people who were much stronger than him and Jaden combined and could rip them to shreds if ordered. But he stood his ground, glaring at the Vampire King and holding his demon close. He then bit gently on his neck, drawing the poison to his body instead. It was rather tasty…but then again…Death had always been inviting to him and his fate.

"Jaden…I love you…please hold on…"

* * *

**A/N:** Dan-dan-Dan! Semicliffhanger! Uwaa! Laters. 


	7. Dark sunrise

**A/n:** damn, almost 2 months without updating...I hope you enjoy it!

**All characters except Saya (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Saya (c) I. G. Studios**

* * *

"Wake up little one…" a feminine voice said with gentle care.

Jaden groaned and grumbled, "Why am I still alive?"

"Ah, so you do remember last week…" the apparent "she" carefully said.

"LAST WEEK?" Jaden jolted awake and sat upright. He stared right into the chocolate eyes of a lady. She had an air of surrealism and hidden emotions, just like Syrus.

"Who're you, miss?" he asked with no hint of scorn.

"It's Mrs. My name's Saya Mouto; the last Original," she answered as she took a red apple and began peeling it. Jaden watched as she took a piece and offered it to him. He took it and ate it in two bites

"You are an orphan aren't you?" she asked as she peeled another slice for him. The cat demon sat quietly and looked away.

"You must've nothing else to hold on…to do such a foolish thing as to kill yourself for the soul of a vampire," she added as she placed the slice on the night table.

"Where's Syrus?" Jaden finally said after some silence.

"He is with my husband, don't worry."

"HOW COULD I NOT WORRY? HE KILLED SYRUS, FOR THE LOVE OF––" Jaden exploded while the lady vampire just sat quietly.

"Both of you have been predestined to carry on what 'it' has taken from us. Yugi just followed what was already written. I have been married to him for one hundred years and I know he is not a killer, far from it," she answered with gentle anger.

"Then please tell me what was it that drove him to kill? What horrible event could have made this all happen?' the boy pleaded as he clutched the bed sheets so hard that blood from his palms was seeping through it. The vampire lady just stared into his chocolate brown eyes and kept quiet, feeling the despair in his heart.

Meanwhile, Syrus was already fully awake and was staring at the morning sky. It was a beautiful sunrise…just like every morning when he and Jaden had awakened in each other's arms from the previous night's feeding.

"You know, you are the only vampire besides myself that can stand the morning light," Yugi's voice echoed throughout the room.

Syrus rolled his eyes in annoyance and anger and replied without facing him, " What do you want, old man? Haven't you brought me enough pain and suffering for one week, better yet a lifetime?"

Yugi sighed, defeated, and sat on a corner of Syrus' bed.

"You have so much potential in you, Truesdale…" the king said as he looked at the sun.

"Then why kill me?" Syrus said strangely monotonously.

"In order to unlock that within you, dear," Yugi answered, cautiously pouncing on the little blunette, "beautiful Syrus…" Yugi then caressed and ripped the outfit off of Syrus's body, revealing his small build, and licked the boy navel lustfully. Syrus reacted with just glances upon the king's eyes.

Before pressing on, Yugi faced the child killer once more and asked, "Why is it that you don't fight me?"

"Because," Syrus answered with a genuine grin, "I will endure anything to save Jaden from you and your allies. If it means selling my body, getting beaten or anything else, I'll take it if it means that I'll protect the one person I love."

Yugi looked deep into the boy's eyes and saw no treachery, just purity of heart and soul. He smiled as the door opened and Jaden stood there. He slid down Syrus's body and stood, saying with triumph,  
"And so with you, a vampire and a demon, we will bring back what was taken from us."

* * *

**A/n:** One (or maybe two) chapters left! XDDDD bear with me!


	8. Out of Lust comes Love

**A/N:**Oh my a whole month without updating...I'm so sorry to all who liked this story for keeping you waiting! I kinda extended it because summer vacation's almost here so expect a few more chapters. ;

**None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

The school was buzzing with rumors, each one more interesting than the last.

"Have you heard!" Chumley asked as he barged into Professor Banner's class. Sure enough, Banner had given up teaching that day's class and welcomed him inside with his usual contempt smile.

"Yeah! The top duelists in the world are coming here!" Alexis giggled with excitement as the rest nodded.

"Weren't they dead?" Chazz grunted annoyed.

"Apparently not," Banner answered, "And it would seem that they will hold an audience in the Dueling Auditorium after lunch."

As the class giggled about, they didn't notice that two students were missing. Well anyone, but Professor Banner.

"Jaden, I don't know about this…" Syrus whispered as they shared a tender kiss.

Jaden smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about it! I know it's your first time sleeping in a coffin and all but remember…to me, you're still alive," he said as he kissed him one more time and closed the lid. In then came Zane.

Jaden threw him a playful but jealous glare.

Zane noticed and shrugged it off.

The cat demon smiled and followed him with mischief in every step all the way to the empty courtyard. Noticing the elder one's uneasy demeanor, he dared to ask,

"How was it to take Syrus' purity, last night?"

Zane nearly chocked on his own saliva and turned a pallid pink.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yuki? I would never do that to my own brother!" he claimed, but Jaden knew better.

"True…but how come I can smell him on you?" Jaden said with a wide grin. He circled the Obelisk student with intent curiosity. Zane shivered as Jaden licked the frontal part of his wrists and immediately removed quickly.

"He made you into his while you made love, I can tell," the demon said as he stared into the elder's eyes. There, deep in the pupils, was the distinct tinge of red that marked the vampire kind.

"And it wasn't forced too," he added as he noticed the gentle bite mark on Zane's neck.

The Obelisk looked away in shame, he had been found out.

"It's true. I love Syrus. More than a brother, like a long lost lover," he sighed as he sat down on the moist grass. "I couldn't stand by and let him suffer forced immortality…I already made his life miserable while he was still alive," he continued as the cat demon stared intently.

"Yes, Jaden, we spent his first night together. It was something that words will never be enough to describe," Zane said, his voice thick with lust.

"I'll bet! You took that honor from me!" Jaden laughed as he joined his rival on the floor. "So in the middle of it all, you asked for the dark gift?"

"Yes. And he was hesitant about it."

"Well, he wanted to protect you…just like he wanted to do to me…and like me, you threw your life away to repay the favor," the cat demon added with a sad smile.

Zane nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jaden asked.

The newborn vampire grinned devilishly and answered, "Why, joining my master of course."

Jaden sat there for a few minutes before realizing the full meaning of the phrase. When it finally hit him, Zane was long gone.

"THAT BASTARD!" he roared in laughter as he ran inside.

Professor Banner walked about the premises, hearing every word the two students had said.

"Well, well…the kingdoms are back. Kudos to them, " he thought while pushing some locks back to his ears. Behind him, a gentle hug embraced him. He smiled as he recognized the culprit and pushed his glasses to their proper place.

"So, master Kazuya, the war's over I assume?" he asked.

He felt how his "assailant" smiled and answered, "My name's Joey now, old friend."

"Ah, but I do prefer to call you that name. When was it given to you, sometime around the time we met?" Banner smiled.

"Yup, 1700's. It was the time of the revolutions and bountiful feed for us." Joey said as he let go and walked about.

Banner crossed his arms and stared seriously.

"Old friends or not, I am a teacher now. And as a teacher, I cannot forgive the fact that you attacked my students," he said gravely.

Joey grinned maliciously and countered, "This coming from one of the war's greatest mercenaries. You finally got a conscience after all these years?"

"Yes," Banner answered with a expressionless voice.

"For the sake of who? You have never loved anything but battle, who has that power that I never had? Who or what, I must know!" Joey said, his demon smile ever present.

He then took a good glimpse of his old comrade and stood in awe.

"AW SHIT!" the demon king yelled as he ran away.

Banner stood bewildered until the terrible truth sank in.

"CHAZZ!"

In a corner of the school, hidden from normal view, Banner found what he was looking for. In the Obelisk dorm bathroom was the still body of Chazz Princeton. Banner touched the boy's neck veins and felt the soft continuous thump of life. The professor sighed in relief while he carefully picked up the unconscious child. He turned to see the walls covered in his blood, and written on the wall it said,

"Get ready, for the worst has yet to come."

* * *

**A/n:** I'm such a little evil thing, am I not:3 


End file.
